cncfandomcom-20200223-history
Ranger (Generals)
China (Leang only) |baseunit= | role = Anti-infantry | useguns = Assault rifle (M16) M203 grenade launcher with flash bang grenades (upgrade) | usearmor = Light | hp = 180 | shield = | energy = | timedlife = | armortype = *Human Armor *Chemical Suit Human Armor with Chemical Suits upgrade | trans= | cost= $225 | time= 0:05 | produced = Barracks | req= | hotkey= | groundattack= *5 (gun) (Small Arms) *25 (flash bang) (Surrender) | airattack= | cooldown= *100 (gun) *2000 (flash-bang) | airspeed= | landspeed = 20 (10 if badly wounded) | seaspeed = | range = *100 (gun) *175 (minimum 20) (flash-bang) *5 (capture building) | sight = 100-400 | parent= |addons= |evolvesto= |power= |produce= |allows= |research= |ability = Capture Building Flash-Bang Grenades Switches to rifles |upgrades = Capture Building Flash-Bang Grenades Advanced Training Chemical Suits |structure= }} Rangers are 's basic infantry in Generals. Background US Army Rangers are some of the most elite infantrymen in the American military and the frontline infantry deployed during the War against GLA. They use M16A2 assault rifles and wear PASGT vests and helmets for protection. Rumor has it that Chinese Gen. Leang train Ranger and that she uses they as her basic infantry in place of Red Guard Abilities Upgrades Game unit The Ranger may clear garrisoned structures with flash-bang grenades. In Generals the flash-bang could be used on Stinger sites but this was removed in Zero Hour. However, Rangers in Zero Hour could garrison a building with flash-bangs equipped to use on Stinger sites. Rangers may also use Chinooks to enter and clear garrisoned structures. Rangers may also be created by using the paradrop power. It is also worth noting that when using flash-bangs the unit had improved range compared to his assault rifle, however unlike the rifle attack which cannot miss its target, the flash bang grenade takes time to reach its target and enemy infantry may be able to move away from where it was aimed (due to it not being adjustable on the fly), however the flash-bang grenade had an area of effect where it impacted. Cut content According to Zero Hour's sound files, General Townes was supposed to have his own version of the Ranger called the Laser Ranger, equipped with a laser assault rifle, but it was removed from the final version of the game. Selected Quotes Gallery Ranger (Generals) Idle.png|Idle Rangers Ranger (Generals) Fire.png|Ranger engaging the enemy Ranger (Generals) Fire Flashbang.png|Ranger launching flash bang grenades Generals CivilanBuilding flashbanged.png|Flash banged building Ranger (Generals) Move.png|Ranger on the move Ranger (Generals) Dying.png|Heavily injured Ranger Ranger (Generals) Die.png|Dead Ranger GensZHSnowbikeRanger.png|Ranger ride snowbike WEB CHEMIN 5101 1259230868.jpg|100px|Concept art Trivia * The Flash Bang grenades are actually non-lethal weapons in real life and are incapable of clearing buildings, being unlikely to seriously harm enemy soldiers. Flash bang grenades only overwhelm the senses of people in their range with bright flash and loud bang. The game mechanic is likely an abstraction, implying that the Ranger moved in to finish off or capture stunned infantry when using flash-bangs. * The United States Army Rangers in real life are not basic infantry; they fall under the umbrella of the United States Special Operations Command (USSOCOM). The Rangers themselves are elite light infantry and are closer to commandos than the front-line grunts shown in Generals. However it is possible that it wasn't supposed to be viewed as a frontline grunt and more of the special forces soldiers as evidenced by the fact that one of its quotes are "Special Forces here!". * Apparently, the Ranger was supposed to mount a snowbike under snow conditions. This was more than likely planned for all infantry, rather than just this one. However, there would be all kinds of issues with it (like snowbikes entering transport vehicles), which was likely why the idea was abandoned. * The weapon shown in the picture is the M16A2 assault rifle, however, the weapon shown on the button when you want to switch back the normal weapon is an M249 Para, which seems more likely, as in both, the game and in real life, Rangers can parachute out of planes and the M249 Para is a modified version of the normal M249 Saw. Category:Generals 1 infantry Category:Generals 1 USA Arsenal